


Crack in the Wall

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: An Uncharted Reboot, Bathing/Washing, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, F/M, Floor Sex, Holly Poly, Holly Poly 2018-19, M/M, Multi, POV Multiple, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quad, Sex Pollen, Succubi & Incubi, Touching, Velcro People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: An incubus infects the humans with sex pollen on reboot number sixty-five. Michael is confused. Janet will be heartbroken. But at least Eleanor's pretty convinced it's hot.





	Crack in the Wall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunspot (unavoidedcrisis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unavoidedcrisis/gifts).



It was reboot number sixty-five before it all went wrong in that one, particular way. Actually, it was amazing how many different ways one situation could unfold between four humans, and to say that Michael was learning a lot from all of the reboots was an understatement. Though he never know until later how much would actually stick, when he could not quit these humans. How many times, after it was all said and done, had he thought to himself that he just couldn’t quit them? Too many.

But perhaps reboot sixty-five would stick in his memory the most effectively, or at least be near the top of the list. Because that was a reboot where it almost went wrong in an even worse way than the previous times, and it raised the bar for mishaps. He had to double the amount of people who were working security as well as acting. Even more people were brought in, briefed, and kept in the experiment after that.

In the end, Michael should have seen it coming.

But he didn’t.

When he began reboot sixty-five, he didn’t know that there were cracks in the walls of his neighborhood, left there by shoddy craftsmanship when he was too hasty doing the full reset.

Someone snuck in from another neighborhood of The Bad Place, or maybe just corporate. He never found out, because he and Janet were too busy undoing the damage that had been done.

Only when it had completely fallen apart did he put all the pieces together. 

A sex demon had brought itself into his workspace, who may or may not have been carrying sex pollen. Probably was, now that he thought about it, alone in his study.

*~*~*

Chidi was hit with the faint whiff of strawberries first, and he suddenly couldn’t remember if he’d been allergic to strawberries in his human life.

He knew something was wrong, because he suddenly knew exactly what to do.

*~*~*

Chidi carried the spores or the scent on himself as he approached the other three. They were sitting around a table, confusedly eating pea-flavored frozen yogurt that was the only flavor that was left anymore. Only Jason was excited about it, and Tahani didn’t know why she was making herself eat it just to make someone like Jason happy, but she was. Eleanor was bored, and was half-heartedly telling Tahani to be quiet when Chidi approached.

He still had a book under his arm but he looked determined, and that wasn’t a look Eleanor was used to seeing on his face in place of confusion or anxiety.

“Chidi, are you okay?” she asked almost immediately.

“I’m fine. For once. I just need to--”

And that was how their first kiss happened. It also locked them into a cycle with Tahani and Jason. A cycle that would never be broken without a full reboot.

Right at that moment, though, Janet didn’t know and that meant Michael didn’t know yet. Reboot sixty-six would not happen yet.

*~*~*

The kiss was fire and a rush that went through Eleanor’s whole body. She could remember every time she had complimented Chidi, every time he had leant her books or given her pointers on what to read up on between classes. In this reboot, the fact that Eleanor was a little bit hot for her teacher was not as much of a secret, and now it most definitely, absolutely was not a secret anymore.

Eleanor felt like the kiss was all but lifting her off the ground. “Whoa, mama,” she said, when she came up for air. “That’s someth--” And then they were kissing again.

*~*~*

Tahani and Jason had not shown Chidi and Eleanor that things were going on behind the scenes. And if they did get particularly rowdy, it might have drawn Janet’s attention, ending the whole thing. Tahani, in her sudden nervousness about being too direct with Jason in front of others,did only what she could think of when the sweet strawberry scent hit her nostrils. She reached for Eleanor, softly at first but pulling their dear leader close. She tried to lace her touch with the thoughts of every time Eleanor had accidentally not insulted her, acknowledged her contributions (unlike her parents or a single one of Kamilah’s fans), or an actual compliment had been traded between them.

There were many things Eleanor had not made a secret out of, and Tahani knew if she did it just right, with even a slight amount of mindfulness, Eleanor would melt into her touch.

And, oh, she did.

*~*~*

Jason was confused. One moment he was eating the pea-flavored almost-dessert, and the next he really needed to--

He wanted, no, needed, to touch Tahani, and even more than that. Suddenly, the fact that they hadn’t told anyone what they were doing on their breaks to supposedly study together didn’t really matter or apply right now. Truth be told, he had never really wanted to have a vow of silence about all that he and Tahani did in the dark, but somehow he had always managed to honor her wishes. He didn’t even know how. He just did it, because she had set a boundary. It was easy. But now that boundary was eroding in a matter of seconds, or it would have if Tahani hadn’t reached for him first.

*~*~*

They settled against each other, although they had enough sense to duck for cover. The actors were all in a staff meeting, including Eleanor’s fake soulmate, who she was now just calling “that gym guy,” and completely ignoring. (Even in this reboot, he couldn’t come up with anything else to say.)

They were closest to Tahani’s house, and it was the biggest. So they headed in that direction, still touching, never letting go. Tahani and Jason were holding each other by the hand, and Chidi and Eleanor were on the other side of them, pressing their sides together and trying not to let out too much sudden noise.

They were never going to let go.

*~*~*

In Tahani’s house, there was room for the four of them to live comfortably, because in this reboot she was tempted by all the comforts of home that had made living bearable and excruciating at the same time. She had all the clothes she could possibly want, but she didn’t tell anyone in the group that none of them fit particularly well at all the places that couldn’t be seen. And the opulence only made her think of her parents, making her wounds that remained from their treatment of her chafe even in this place.

But even the foyer was large enough for the four of them to fall in the doorway, to the floor, and still be comfortable enough to all fit together, four puzzle pieces.

*~*~*

Janet still didn’t see them, and only she and Michael would know that was what would have put a stop to all of this. Even Janet didn’t know the extent of the situation, though she possessed a form of universal intelligence. There were limits to her understanding, even with that information available, and Michael had never revealed to her that she was being rebooted each time as well.

It was Michael who knew that at any given moment Janet could start pining for Jason, but it was not an emotion he understood. He could not fathom the way that Jason or her emotions had a hold on her, and so the only thing truly keeping her from reaching this pining state and confusing him utterly was time.

He was prepared for it, but that didn’t mean that he understood it or knew what to do about it.

And so time continued to pass, but luckily for the humans in this neighborhood they could accomplish a hell of a lot very quickly.

*~*~*

They had moved as a group from pressing against each other on the hardwood floor to Tahani’s bed, a mess of limbs and rising voices. Now it was less defined, with four bodies entwined and still refusing to stop touching. 

Eleanor pinned Tahani, and she said the words out loud: “Always wanted this...no matter how much I hate you sometimes…” and Tahani did her best to continue to be almost but not quite flattered. She didn’t care. She wanted Eleanor just as much.

Jason and Chidi were pressed together now, rocking against each other and revelling in how very much their movements were paying off. Jason felt a sudden release, very sudden, and came against Chidi’s back, but that didn’t stop the need and that was unlike anything he had felt before.

They would continue.

*~*~*

By the time the four of them were in the huge bathroom, they were almost but not quite sore. They were becoming used to the rhythm of the endlessness of it all, and they were drowning the sounds of their voices under the noise of the running shower. They were slowly bathing each other, and they didn’t stop, they couldn’t stop the slow roll of desire as it made them shudder against each other and come again.

In an eternal realm, if they weren’t stopped somehow, this would continue forever. And ever.

*~*~*

This was what the incubi loved about getting to anyone in The Bad Place. They could, if they wanted to, make sex so endless that it became horrible.

But it was Janet who stopped them, finally, when she had gone looking for Jason and heard the noises from Tahani’s house.

She knew the noises that Jason made. Slowly but definitely, Janet felt her heart begin to break. And when she came upon the humans, all limbs and sweat, she all but screamed.

She found Michael in his office, and he rebooted her immediately, where she stood. He meant to spare her seeing any more of what would be painful to her. He found it all horrifying, but he would never tell her that he had first extended her this small mercy.

They would never speak of reboot sixty-five. It would live in Michael’s memory.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried for pop culture references, some of your kinks, and some accurate dialogue/quips. Normally my work is really dialogue-driven and I'm less good at action, but this definitely was an uncommon-for-me PWP. But somebody said sex pollen... This is my second attempt at that type of story, out of a lot of attempts at fic...hope it works. :)


End file.
